Bottles for providing liquids, for example liquids to be atomized by an electronic smoking device, typically have a storage compartment for storing the liquid. In case two liquids shall be mixed, each of the liquids is provided in a separate bottle and the liquids need to be mixed outside of the bottles. For example, a base liquid and an additional liquid for the electronic smoking device are provided separately and are mixed for consecutively filling the liquids into the smoking device.